


Millennium Battle

by orphan_account



Category: King of Fighters, Street Fighter, Tekken
Genre: Co-Creators are allowed, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, No end to this fanfic!, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 3 Fighting Games = 1 all-out battle. No tournament, Anything goes, all heck shall be raised!(refer to guidelines on what to do)Requests: Closed At The Moment





	Millennium Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following franchises belong to the following;
> 
> Tekken: NAMCO
> 
> Street Fighter: CAPCOM
> 
> The King of Fighters: SNK

1\. All requests (regarding if addition as a Co-Creator or a Fight Request) must be made via comments

2\. Crossover fights are allowed

3\. Only one fight per request

4\. The fights allowed are as followed: 1v1, 2v2, 3v3, 4-Man Battle Royal 

5\. Please be patient if I do not get to your request

As of Co-Creators...

1\. All writers must have a firm grasp of spelling and grammar

2\. Take all the time you need, as you do not have deadlines whatsoever

3\. If you need to take a Hiatus, then it is ok

4\. You are not needed to constantly write for this series

5\. Get creative, and have fun!


End file.
